More of her sweetness
by SHSLMaid
Summary: Even up until now, those sad memories are enveloped in the present's sweetness. NaruHina stuff.


Author Note: Ok, NaruHina is like my oldes OTP ever so I had to write something about these two someday. Ăhm, I don't even know if I missed something, I read up to chapter 628. Just a small spoiler, but I guess everybody already knowa Neji dies, right?

I don't even know what to say about this, I just thought that Hinata as the head of the clan will be completely cold hearted and composed (also pretty). And uhm... Just some stuff. Ugh, idk what i'm supposed to say here.

* * *

The faint blown of wind allowed a sweet scent linger till him. The cherry trees margining the alley were now fully bloomed, giving the whole place a peaceful aura. But it was finally the time for them to live peaceful lives.

After the war was over, Konoha took a lot of time and effort to rebuild itself, but slowly was now coming to life.

After finally getting his best friend back and finding all the truths about his past and the creature inside him, Naruto was now trying to gain support for the important clans for him to become hokage. Now everyone was recognizing him and his fame grew fast. He was now known as the "Liberator of Konoha" or "Sacred Kyuubi". He fought hard to come to this point and there were also people that tried their best but didn't get this much recognition. And there was a third category, the people who died for all of this to happen and he didn't know how to make up to the ones left behind those death people.

This time was a similar situation. There were 2 years since Neji's death and the whole Hyuuga clan prepared a fest for him and invited all his friends. This was an order from the new head of the clan, Hinata. She didn't want her cousin to be forgotten. She truly believed that as long as there was someone remembering him, Neji will be immortal.

That's why Naruto was there. To cheerish his memory and to show his thanks to Neji, Hinata and the others. Everyone was now building a new life, but he felt like the chaines of a past full of deaths was still holding him down. He asked himself a lot of times before falling asleep what his life would have been if all those people didn't die. If he wouldn't have saved Konoha. Of course, his dream would remain a dream and maybe not even his best friend, Sasuke, won't be there for him. Those thoughts were usually frightening him, but also gave him strenght. He had to keep going on, to do greater and greater things. To prove anyone that those deaths were not in vain.

His thoughts were interrupted by a slow melody coming from the building near him. He didn't know how the rooms were divided, but he knew who has the one making those beautiful sounds by the instrument used: a harp. And only Hinata was the one who knew how to play such an instrument.

He was there earlier than the hour needed bc he was supposed to have a meeting with her, talking about the hokage matter. Naruto knew better than anyone that the time wasn't fit, but it was a decision made by the village counsil.

He sat down near the small lake on the Hyuuga teritory while listening to the song Hinata was playing. After the melody ended, he got up, wanting to go and talk with her. But her sobs reached his ears and realized that it wasn't a good time. She was crying for her cousin, for her father and for all the friends she lost. But she never show this to anyone, she only cried alone. Instead, Naruto complained a lot with his big mouth and even though he'd be shut up from time to time by Sasuke, he'd always start again, oblivious at the feelings of those near him.

As a servant appeared and announced the coming of some people, Hinata got up and prepared herself. She slowly started to undress, changing her kimono, from a yellow one to a bloody like red one, with black complicated pattern. Another servant came and helped her to tie her hair up and painted her lips in a dark red. As the persons were gathering in a large number and they begun to get louder and louder, she prepared to left the room, not before glancing at her reflection in the mirror.

She became a beautiful young lady, but this thought didn't make her happy. She was now the head of her clan, she had responsabilities and being a perfect model in society didn't attracted her. She was needed to put an act everytime she had to appear in public and everytime she'd end feeling horrible.

Just like now. The elders made her agree to this meeting. If it was for her, she'd meet all her generation friends and just spent some time at the ramen shop talking about old times. But no, now the head of the clan would embarass herself if she did such a thing. So sometimes she would wish for a break from everything.

The now Hinata had nothing to do with the one crying on the floor he saw just a few moments ago. The Hinata now was stunning, with a mighty atitude and a superior aura perfect for a clan head. She was wearing all those clothes and jewelries with such a pride that it made it almost impossible to believe that the women right now was the girl he knew.

She just stood there like a doll while the elders spoke about the mightiness of the Hyuuga clan and how so many brave soldiers gave their life for this village and for their cromrades. A great speech, but coming from the wrong person it was just sour.

As soon as she had the chance, after all this official scheme ended, Hinata tried to escape from the crowd. Her head was hurting from the crying before and all those unknown people talking about Neji like they knew him for a life time made her angry. But for now, all she wanted to do was to relax for a bit near the lake where she used to play with her cousin when they were young.

'I miss him so much sometimes' she thought for herself, while pulling the obi from her kimono and hang it on the nearest tree branch. While wearing the kimono like a jacket over her naked body, not caring about who would see her, she let her feet sink in the cold water. Lately, she has been doing this to stop her mind thinking about what have happened in the last few years.

She stopped midway, feeling the coldness piercing her whole body.

Of course, he didn't want to peek, but all those weird people talking with him only because he was going to become hokage were annoying him so with the first occasion he sneaked out. Of course their friend wouldn't come, they knew Hinata better. This was not what she actually wanted, but being part of an important clan must be hard. He went to the same place as before, not actually putting thoughts into his actions. He wanted to talk with someone he knew and he imagined that maybe he'll find Hinata. But he did not expected to see her half naked.

"Hi-hi-hinaataa?!" his scream was trying to stay hushed, aware of the presence of others in the main building.

Tightening the kimono on her body, Hinata turned around, her face all redden. She tried to say something, but her head was spinning and only one thought was in her head.

'Naruto-kun... saw... me... naked.. ?'

As her force on her feets was leaving her, Hinata lost balance. But before she could feel the cold splash of water, Naruto catched her.

'The sweet cheery blossoms perfume is in her hair too' were his thoughts while also tasting her lips, curious to see if the sweetness was there as well.  
"You're sweet..." he wishpered after breaking the kiss, leaving a dumb-struck Hinata, looking at him with big, scared and teary eyes.

Seeing her in that state, he panicked. Only after seeing her eyes piercing him without mercy, he realized what he had done. He kissed Hinata, the girl that was his support all this time. The head of the most important clan in Konoha.

He remembered that time when she gave him a medicament, all red. Or when he came back after training with Jiraiya and how changed she was, but acting the same weird way towards him. And he especially remember those times when she stood in front of him, wacking him up to reality, putting some sense into him. The time when she was almost killed, but gathered the courage to confess. The time when she held his hand and made him fight for what he wanted.

'Where would I be if this girl wouldn't have been by my side all this time?'

She struggled in his arms, wanting to run and hide in embarassment, but he didn't allowed it.

"I never replied to you properly, did I?"

"Re-reply to... what?" came her confused answer.

"To your confession. It passed a lot of time and a lot happened... but I think it's better later than never. Hinata..." here he stopped for a moment, looking into her eyes, searching for the good words to match the way he felt "Thank you and sorry. Thank you for always being there for me and sorry for not noticing this earlier; for not answering properly to your confession before. I'm sure I don't deserve this, but I want you to stay by my side for now on as well."

Hinata was looking into space, unable to say a word. What events happened to let her get here, with the boy she had always loved confessing to her? Something was not right, but nothing seemed wrong either. She got rid of her shyness, of her blush. She only felt happy.

So she took his hand and placed it on her chest, allowing him to feel her heartbeat. Her heart seemed ready to run away from her.

"What is there to do? I've always been by your side, either you noticed, either you didn't."

He knew it better. How many times he thought Hinata was some weird girl, but still enjoyed her company? How many times she saw him in pain and she cried for him? How many times she fight for him?

And he realized she was a strong, but shy girl. And she was also the girl who noticed him first and never listened to the gossips. The girl who believe in him no matter what.

And now was the time for him. To believe in her and her love with all his might and taste some more of her sweetness.


End file.
